


it's all Louis' fault

by srl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "straight"!Liam, AU, Alternate Universe, I Tried, M/M, except sorry if it sucks lol, idk what else to say, pining!zayn, ps the larry isn't a huge thing, queen!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srl/pseuds/srl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story of how a straight guy falls for a flaming homo, captured by his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or alternatively, a surprisingly OK story, given how much I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all Louis' fault

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is true, not even the words or mannerisms of the boys. Still, a girl can dream...
> 
>  
> 
> This is for Krista, without her you'd probably never have seen it.

Really, Liam should know by now. 

He should know that Louis doesn't actually know how to lose an argument and to be honest, Liam doesn't really know how to win one. Good thing he's studying law isn't it?

He rolls his eyes as Louis tells him all about this new bar that he and Niall - " _where even_ is _that lazy bastard? -_ simply _must_ accompany him to. Or Louis will just die (that last part goes without saying). 

And so, like the start of every single legendary night with Louis, he and Niall are crammed into the back of a black taxi and Liam is shuffling uncomfortably in his seat because Louis' idea of personal space is lax at the best of time and add a half a bottle of Lambrini - yes Louis is _that_ kind of gay - and not too much breathing space to begin with and just... Liam is surprised he hasn't been snogged or groped "accidentally" already.

He needs to put up more of a fight next time. His heart can't handle this kind of stress.

~x~

About five minutes after arriving at the club Liam realises that Louis, in true Louis fashion, has successfully managed to get his two straight friends to a gay bar. Immediately Niall goes to drown his sorrows and Liam orders a coke and by the time he's made the bartender realise that he doesn't want any form of alcohol in it - " _no really, just coke, mate, thanks very much"_ \- he turns just in time to see Niall already slipping out the door with what Liam assumes is the only eligible bachelorette in nthe place. Great. 

Liam is swearing nder his breath, cursing that stupid accent and Niall's general carefree charm when he knocks someone's drink straight out of their hand and down their crisp white t-shirt and he's apologising profusely and looking around for napkins when he's trapped by the strangers honey coloured eyes. 

He breathes. His tumble of words falls to a standstill. He breathes. He removes his tongue from where it is stuck to the roof of his mouth. He breathes. He clamps his teeth together in an effort to stop this weird spasm his mouth has gone into. He breathes. He breathes. He breathes.

The stranger is looking at him expectantly and Liam realises he's been speaking to him and not getting a reply whilee Liam has been sitting fucking breathing like a freak. "Um, I can pay for that if you want, I mean I, uh, sorry" and it's the most soul crushingly _Liam_ thing he's ever done. He's faced with a beautiful man and all he can do is fumble over words which aren't even impressive to begin with. Woah wait, man? Liam is straight. He was dragged here and now the lights and the smoke are messing with his mind and he's thinking about men (or at least just one) in a way he definitely shouldn't be. 

So he goes all Liam and just says "Sorry, I'm straight and, sorry" before just turning on his heel and running to the bathroom and dousing his face with cold water before staring in the mirror at his big brown eyes which definitely do not give him the "you are 100% straight" he is looking for right now. He decides to text Louis and just tell him he's leaving and he pulls out his phone, reads a message from Niall - _don't think I'll be home tonite #score ;)_ \- and then spends ten minutes trying to get service before accepting that it isn't happening and resigns to go try to find Louis in the crowded club. The gay club. Where the gorgeous stranger is. Fuck. It's times like these when Liam cursing his mother for raising him to be such a decent guy and ultimately a loyal friend.

Then he takes that back and berates himself for even daring to think about being in any way rude about the woman that raised him.

~x~

He's wafting through the dark crowd of people that make up the moving, grinding and just too close together waves of the sea of the dance floor. He's never been so happy to escape something in his life as he walks up the steps which lead to the booths at the back of the club. He waves to this guy in his philosophy of Law class, Harry Styles (the very same Harry Styles that Louis has been pining after since their first year of Uni when he'd latched on to Liam after mistaking him for Harry's best friend because he'd seen him talking to Harry, once) who is comforting someone that Liam can't exactly see but can hear pretty well as his cries of "and he's fucking straight Haz, STRAIGHT! Why is he even in a gay bar? God is torturing me", are loud enough to be heard at the bloody front door and that's saying something because this place is loud. Too loud. Another reason Liam hates it here. Well that and beautiful strangers and the fact that he is definitely straight. 

By the time he spots Louis he's on his fourth lap of the club and Louis is heading outside with one hand wrapped around his phone and the other pulling a tall curly headed boy who reminds Liam a lot of Harry Styles. Liam runs - literally runs - after them catching them while they're outside and louis is _still_ glued to his phone and Harry appears to be comforting someone again.

"LIAM. Thank God, you're a lifesaver! Got my texts then?" Louis is using a lot of hand gestures and Liam takes it that he's very excited or very drunk. "ah Liam, where would I be without you, my sweet prince?" Both, then.

"No I didn't get any texts. I've been looking for you for about half an hour 'cause I'm just looking to tell you that I'm going home." Louis laughs hysterically and slings an arm around Liam, pulling him out of Harry's earshot before whispering about how it's finally happening with his "one true love, Harry Styles" and that Harry's "drunken mess of a room mate" is killing the mood and wanting to know if Liam would do him one "teensy weensy favour" and put said room mate in Louis' bed and leave him a glass of water for the morning, all of this he tops off with a flutter of his baby-blues and a very whiny "pretty please?" and a promise that Liam will be his best friend for life.

"Louis, I don't think I have a choice in that to be honest, but yeah fine I'll do it," and then there's limbs everywhere and Louis' understanding (or lack thereof) of personal space becomes evident and Liam has to push the boy away and into Harry's arms, for which he recieves a wink and a "thanks for this mate, his name is Zayn by the way!" before Harry and Louis tumble into a taxi and leave Liam to look after the puddle of man beside the wall.

He walks over to Harry's friend, definitely NOT muttering curse words directed at a certain horny gay best friend, and covers the guy's shoulder with his hand and gently says "Hey, mate, let's get you home."

The drunken eyes roll up to him and - Jesus Christ Louis is _dead_ \- it's their burnt, liquid gold colour which traps Liam again and he realises how truly fucked he is because this is the beautiful stranger. 

He thinks about running, but he knows he'd get two steps away and turn back because he has a very vocal conscience so he does the only thing he can do and picks the man up - he is very light, actually - and carries him to the nearest cab.

~x~

Getting into the flat causes a bit of bother because Harry's mate keeps shouting at Liam for "being straight" and refusing to enter the flat because he "doesn't want to be a regret". He finishes with a very colourful sentence, paired with a finger pointing threateningly at Liam before passing out on his shoulder, giving Liam a chance to finally _finally_ get him inside. 

Liam takes off Zayn's shoes and tucks him into Louis' bed because he's too kind to let him just pass out on top of the quilt, he could catch a _cold_ for Christ's sake, and Liam doesn't want that on his conscience. 

He's just moving to leave the room when he turns around and against his better judgement plants a kiss on the forehead of the sleeping boy before rushing out of the room with only a swift glance back in Zayn's direction before turning off the light, closing the door and rushing down the hall seeking out his own bed which makes him realise how tired he is and he barely manages to strip down to his underwear before collapsing onto the soft mattress and letting the gentle brushing of the duvet against his chin pull him into dreams of honey coloured eyes framed by long, long lashes.

~x~

**Author's Note:**

> Post Script!!!
> 
> I haven't actually finished this but it should end up around 3 chapters maybe just two with possible smut, hence the lack of rating. Feedback would be greatly appreciated and I'll try to get the next bit up within the week!


End file.
